For many years, loom reeds have been mounted on looms by means of an upper reed cap and a lower lay which receive the upper and lower backing strips respectively of the loom reed and hold the reed in the loom as it is continuously beat against the filler. In recent years, a loom known as the "Sulzer" loom has become increasingly popular. In the "Sulzer" loom, and other similar looms the reed is supported by the lay only, with no connection at all by a reed cap at the upper side along the backing strip. A plurality of set screws extend through a portion of the lay and are tightened against one surface of the lower backing strip to secure the loom reed in proper position for operation. In an 80 inch loom, there are approximately 25-30 of such set screws to be tightened.
Problems have arisen in such a mounting system leading to distortion or skewing of the dent wires in the following way. Although instructions with the loom are very precise as to the proper tightening force to be exerted by the set screws against the lower backing strip, it frequently occurs that when a loom fixer becomes hurried the screws may be overtightened to the extent that depressions in the backing strip will occur. The result of such overtightening of the set screws is that the dent wires become skewed or distorted, with the spaces therebetween becoming non-parallel which leads to attendant problems and defects in the fabric being woven.